


Family

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Godly Attraction [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Time to get heirs, isn't it?There's some FrostIron. (no squinting needed)Originally written in 2015





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2015

 

 

He presses his ear to Thor's belly and listens. Bruce hears nothing, but earns a kick or a punch and his whole face lights up, “how do you feel, my king?”

The god's belly vibrates with the deep laugh, “beaten... thoroughly beaten my love.”

Doctor Bruce Banner, once a mortal, now immortal and prince consort of Asgard's king, laughs and kisses the round bulge of Thor's belly, “it will be over soon, my love.”

One of the god's big hands buries itself in the luscious locks of his husband while the other one strokes gently over his own massive baby-bump, “those both will make wonderful heirs to Asgard's throne, my beloved Bruce Banner,” even after all those years Thor keeps calling him by his full name and the Doc hadn't ever minded and never will mind it.  
Bruce's deep chocolate brown eyes look up at sky blue ones and his smile get's even brighter, if possible, “they're as strong as you my king.”

“Oh no,” the God of Thunder laughs, “strong as you my beautiful husband and hopefully as witty as you. They will have to reign the god's and I would be nothing without your wisdom. So I really hope they will have a lot of you, Doctor.”

They don't talk a lot more then, as Thor is thoroughly worn out, more than he'd ever had been after a battle. And, Bruce never would disturb his slumber. So they just curl up on the big, royal bed, Bruce his cheek still bedded on Thor's baby-bulge and the god's hand still in the mans hair.

 

Bruce is woken by a painful grunt and the hand in his hair pulling insistently, “hurry, get my brother...” Thor groans out the words between clenched teeth and Bruce Banner is wide awake in seconds. He pushes himself up to a kneeling position and looks at his sweating and pale husband and then runs as the king groans anew.

Bruce could have sent a servant, but he can't think clearly and is glad that he – quite literally – runs into Anthony Stark-Laufeyson after he rounded the second corner. “Tony,” the doctor's voice vibrates with panic, “Thor, the babies... the babies....” he pants out.

The inventor and father of two half-frostgiants arches a brow and pats his friends shoulder, “The babies are coming?”

Bruce only can nod an affirmative and Tony nods, “you go back to your husband and I'll go to fetch mine.” He already turns on his heels, only to turn back to Bruce, “hurry up, Brucie!” he singsongs and Bruce turns and runs all the way back, to hold his mans hand.

 

Thor whimpers, only a little ungodly, but he's worn out and tired and feels so weak, even Bruce keeps cooing and encouraging him.

Loki looks up from his place on the other end of the bed and sneers, but his voice is steady and friendly as he teases, “hey, I did this with an eight legged foal, so stop complaining and press, brother mine!”

And it's really no surprise that the God of Thunder and King of all Asgard obeys. And then there's one final burst of pain and a faint sniffle and a gut-wrenching cry; and Bruce goes all teary eyed and grins like a loon, and Loki pushes the first one of the twins in Tony's waiting hands. “There, go clean up your niece, Stark!” Loki will never stop calling his own husband Stark, but Anthony just grins and walks of to bath the first born, while Thor keeps breathing hard.

The king attempts to lie back for a second, but Loki's voice, “no time for weakness, brother, keep pushing, one last time!” and the next labour-pain won't let him.

So he pushes and presses and yelps, and then Loki looks up, another beautiful, screaming baby in his hands and grins, “that was good work my King, go to sleep and you Bruce, come here, clean up your man.”

Thor glances down towards Loki and shakes his head. He may be worn out and could fall asleep on the spot but he wants to hold his children. And he says so. Loki merely grins and nods. “I'll bring them once they're clean and warm.” The God of Mischief smiles and cleans his king and brother and the sheets with a wave of his hand, walking over to Tony, taking the first huddled up infant from his hands.

 

Thor looks down at his beautiful children, now sleeping in the nook of his arms and then to his husband. “She has your nose and your curls,” his voice never before had been so quietly.

Bruce gently traces a finger over the girls forehead and then reaches over to caress the boys blond locks, “he looks like a tiny version of you, my king, they're precious...” he then crawls into the bed and curls up beside his family. He, Bruce Banner, famous green rage monster as Tony once had called him, had a family. And what for a family. He dozed of with the brightest smile since his wedding day.

 

 


End file.
